


The adventures of the Sides.

by AlexDoesFanfic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoesFanfic/pseuds/AlexDoesFanfic
Summary: Many one-shots about the Sander Sides that may or may not link to each other at some point. Good old Roman loving Virgil and Patton loving Logan. (Don't know if Thomas will be included but possibly.)





	1. Date me

Logan tapped out work on his computer, his hands racing at a mile a minute. He was hyper focused on this particular piece of work but he didn't know why. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, that were falling slowly down the more engrossed he became in his work.

The man sighed, collapsing back into his chair and rubbing his hand across his forehead. It wasn't easy being the one that was consistently doing most of the work while everybody else was out partying or socialising. Not that Logan felt the need to be a part of such trivial things, but it would be nice knowing that he was at least included.

A soft shimmer of light came from the corner of the room and Logan internally groaned. He swivelled in his chair to see Roman leaning against the wall in his room with an... awkward look on his face. Roman was nothing, if not confidant and shameless. But right now, Roman looked unsure about talking with him.

"Logan? How much do you hate me?" Roman questioned. His tone sweet and almost symphonic. Logan's eyebrows furrowed. Sure, he and Roman had had many disagreements in the past surrounding Thomas's well being and future, but Logan did not hate Roman. He wasn't sure if he could hate anyone. He was merely annoyed by certain people and things that stood in the way of his logical thinking.

"Not enough to say no immediately." Logan replied, assuming that Roman wanted something from him, judging by his awkward posture and his vague question.  
"What do you need?" He asked, standing from his chair, straightening his tie and strolling over to where Roman was stood. Who's face had lit up and who had returned to his usual bouncy self.

"I wish to romance somebody!" He exclaimed, happily. Spreading his arms and twirling whimsically. His eyes gleaming and his confidence back in his bones. Logan was still confused.  
"And you think I can help you?" He asked, with his face tilted towards Roman. Curse the prince for being taller than him. 

Roman nodded enthusiastically, his expression screamed that he assumed Logan knew what he was talking about.  
"Oh, come on! You were excellent at wooing Patton!" Roman explained, matter-of-factly, like it was some giant accomplishment. Logan sighed, realising what Roman was alluding to.  
"Patton is Patton. He is quite easy to please. I assume, however, that your target is Virgil. Whom, we all know, is very much harder to please."

Roman blushed a bright red when Logan revealed that he knew who Roman wanted to 'romanticise'. He nodded non-the-less, his self esteem lowering slightly when he realised that Logan could do little to help. He thanked Logan and left his place, punching himself for not knowing sooner that Logan wouldn't help. That he couldn't.

Meanwhile, across the street, Virgil was freaking out whilst Patton baked cookies. He was rocking back and forth on the kitchen counter, his knees hugged to his chest and his hood pulled over his face.  
"Now, Kiddo, how can we know if Roman likes you if you don't ask him about it?" Patton asked, patting down his clothes to get rid of the flour only to have more gather up on his jeans.

Virgil shook his head frantically. Not only was he adamant that Roman hated him, he was also sure that only eternal suffering and embarrassment would come from talking about it. Patton sighed, unloading the cookies from the oven and placing them on the side.  
"Patton. I know he hates me. We all know it. Have you seen how he reacts whenever I show up?" Virgil felt very sorry for himself but it wasn't a lie when he said that Roman reacts bad when he sees him. If only he knew that that was because he was a flustered mess and not very prince-like when Virgil was about.

"Virge. You've got to do something. You cant hide In your hoodie forever." Patton laughed, pulling on Vigils hoodie and peaking under it. Just in time to see Virgil slightly smile under his bangs.  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"Just tell him how you feel. Worry about the consequences later." When Patton wasn't being a clueless moron, he was a very good friend. Patton handed Virgil a cookie before announcing that he was going to see Logan and that when he was back he wanted Virgil to be dressed and ready. For what?... Virgil didn't ask.

"Hey, Pat." Logan cooed as he felt his boyfriends presence behind the computer chair and a kiss on his forehead. Patton pulled over another chair that the two of them used when they wanted to duel play a game they both liked. That was if Logan was finished with his work. Now, however, Patton looked serious. It would've worried Logan if he hadn't of seen Roman earlier. He was 99.9% sure that he knew what this was about.

"Did Virgil talk to you?" Logan asked. His brain immediately going into match-maker mode. He and Patton frequently set up their friends with dates and romantic partners. Come to think of it, that was possibly, definitely why Roman was here.  
"Yeah. Kid's being all moppy again. About Roman, obviously. But.. I have a plan!"  
"That's why I love you."

Roman clutched the flowers tightly in his right hand, running his left through his hair and straightening his collar slightly. He was wrong for doubting Logan, after all. The man had told Roman to meet him here at exactly... now O'clock and that Patton would be bringing Virgil. To say that Roman was nervous would be an understatement. Which was slightly weird, as Roman was rarely nervous about anything apart from theatrical performances. This was different. He was about to confess his undying love for an, altogether quite unbalanced, emo nightmare.  
Virgil saw Roman before he was seen, and he immediately wanted to turn around and go home. Patton, had other ideas, pushing Virgil towards the stairs that led to the balcony that Roman was leant against. Patton had not told Virgil to dress fancy (though he probably wouldn't have anyway, but it would've been nice to have the heads up.) so he felt a little out of place when he saw Roman against the fence, all dressed up in a suit and tie. Whilst he was hidden in a hoodie two sizes too big for him that he reserved for leaving the house. So that the sun wouldn't be too harmful on his delicate skin.

"H..Hey, Princey.." Virgil stammered over his words after Patton had prompted him to speak. Roman startled and turned towards the stairs, a smile spreading across his face. He walked, gracefully towards the hooded man and held out his hand. Virgil took it and let Roman lead him to the candle lit table in the middle of the room. Roman passed him the flowers over the table and revelled in the blush that spread across his cheeks and the little smile that played along his lips.

"What is this?" Virgil asked, looking over at the corner to glare at both Patton and Logan who smiled back. Thumbs up and encouraging looks on his face.  
"Dinner... you hungry?" Roman asked. Silently hoping that this wasn't going to go horribly wrong and that Virgil wouldn't run from him.  
"Starving." He replied, giggling slightly then covering his mouth to hide it.

Patton and Logan high fived on the side lines. Yet another job well done. This would be the highlight so far.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil go to a field to take pictures and it just becomes fluff.

"What are we doing here, Virg?" Roman questioned as he followed the small boy as he staggered through a field of tall grass and various types of flowers and shrubbery. Virgil wasn't usually the type to willingly leave the comfort of his own house when the sun was out so Roman was confused. It was even difficult to convince Virgil to go on their first date due to the fact that it meant going out in suits earlier than 8PM. He eventually managed to drag him out under the promise of cuddles when they got home. Roman didn't mind, really. After years of getting to know Virgil, he had come to understand why Virgil preferred to be in his room with food and music, than outside with people and bright lights.

Virgil lowered the hood on his favourite hand-stitched jumper, which he had insisted on wearing despite the blistering heat, and turned towars Roman with a small smirk. He held up his classic, polaroid Camera, waving It at Roman whilst still wandering through the field.  
"We're here to take pictures, meat head." He answered, with no malice in his voice. Nothing but fondness and sincerity.

Roman accepted his answer and followed along. Content on just watching Virgil merge with the grass and plants, like he finally belonged somewhere.. like he was comfortable with the nature surrounding him. Virgil crouched down a few times along their path, to take pictures of the tiny daisies and lady bugs. He aimed the camera at the sky at times, to catch the formation of the clouds and the glowing of the sun. (He also took a few photos of Roman, looking heroically into the distance. But nobody needed to know about that.) Roman humoured him, kneeling along side him and asking which flowers were his favourite and why. He also stole Virgil's camera a few times to take some pictures of Virgil and the way he looked in this element.

Roman adored seeing Virgil like this. His pale, almost translucent, skin shimmering under the burn of the sun and his eyes certainly brighter than usual. he had a half smile etched on his lips and his fringe was pushed away from his eyes so that it was easier to take photos. Roman, in this moment, honestly thought that Virgil was beautiful. Of course, he wouldn't tell him that, in fear of Virgil being offended or thinking that Roman was making fun of him. But, truly, Virgil looked magnificent, basking in the sunlight and Roman could hardly contain his happiness. How had he managed to acquire such a beautiful specimen?

They had barely gotten half way across the field when Roman lost control. He grabbed Virgil's waist and pulled him onto a clear patch of grass. Careful not to damage his camera. Virgil giggled as they crashed to the floor, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper to try and mask his amusement. When they reached the earth with a thud, Virgil wriggled away from Romans hold, kneeling beside him attempting to look angry. He placed his camera beside him and folded his arms, trying and failing to look at least a tiny bit threatening.

"What was that for, you big oaf?" He snapped, biting back a smile. Roman could tell that Virgil wasn't actually angry by the light that was still present in his eyes. But he played along non-the-less.  
"Gee, Mr.Virgil. I'm not sure what came over me.." He started, crawling slowly towards Virgil and wrapping his arms around his waist, where they belonged.  
"Could it be that you're just to darn cute?" He finished, rolling Virgil onto his back once he'd finished his question. Delighting in the blush that spread to his ears as he hid his face in his jumper.

Both boys giggled and rolled about in the grass for a while. What started as an innocent tickle fight almost resulted in a grass war. Luckily, Virgil calmed Romans competitive nature with a quick kiss on the cheek. Which did lead to a lot of kisses and hugs and not-so-innocent moments.   
They ended up where they started. With their backs to the mud and their eyes on the sky.

Virgil pointed up at a certain cloud, attempting to get Romans attention by flailing his arm wildly.   
"Look!" He exclaimed, excitedly. Roman squinted his eyes, trying to follow where Virgil was pointing but he couldn't see anything. He turned to Virgil with a confused pout.  
"It's a crown, dufus! Look." Roman slithered his own hand up along Virgil's arm till he reached the boys hand. Then he saw it past his own fingertips. The edges of a particularly pretty cloud, made out the shape of a crown and Roman smiled brightly at the sight.  
"I see it!" He laughed and twisted his head to look at Virgil but he was too focused on where his and Romans hand met above them. A small blush prominent on his cheeks. Roman turned his hand so that his palm faced Virgil's and laced their fingers together. Virgil sighed, rolling towards Roman and kissing him on the cheek for the second time that day.

"Wait here!" Virgil shouted, before jumping up from their comfortable patch of grass and running into the shrubbery and out of eyesight. Roman would've run after him if Virgil hadn't told him earlier that he knows this field back to front. Instead he waited patiently as Virgil scavenged the plants and bushes for a flower that he had seen the last time he had been here. 

It had reminded him of Roman when he first saw it. It had a strong brownish stem that curled slightly at the top, leading to a bright red flower. Petals that curve upwards and points at the end. The flower reminded him of his boyfriend, not just because it was red, but because it seemed brave and unwavering. Strong despite the wind, just like his prince. Virgil finally found it amongst some other blue flowers in the corner of the field.

Whilst Virgil was away gallivanting, Roman was busy looking around the place they had been situated moments before. Roman wasn't one for flowers. SHOCK! He just thought that they were overused and a little... unoriginal. But looking around now, his eyes landed on a particular flower. Roman plucked it from the bush, silently thanking and apologising to the flower Gods before rushing back to his spot before Virgil made it back.

Virgil immerged from behind the grass eventually, his hands behind his back and the smirk from earlier back on his face.  
"What you got there?" Roman asked, genuinely curious, both as to where he went and what he brought back. Virgil knelt back beside him in the dirt, his cheeks pink and his eyes focusing on the blades of glass and avoiding Romans.

"I.. I know its stupid...but I found a flower for you.." Virgil struggled to admit that he'd done something mushy but Roman looked genuinely happy when Virgil produced the flower and pushed it into Romans hands.  
Roman laughed, holding the flower to his cheeks which were basically the same colour.  
"I love it." He whispered, laughing slightly. "What a coincidence."

Roman pulled his own flower that he'd found from behind his back and showed it to Virgil bashfully. Virgil's eyes widened and he broke into the first real smile of the day. The flower that Roman had picked was beautifully, bright purple and iridescent in colour. The petals were blackening towards the middle and it looked withered but still held strong.

"I..I.. its wonderful.." Virgil mumbled, throwing his arms around Romans shoulder, trying his best not to let his tears spill. Both boys laughed as they held each other. Only breaking apart to kiss tenderly before falling back into the mud.

That night, Virgil looked on his camera to find far less pictures than he had hoped to have taken and only 3 of them were of nature. But Virgil didn't mind. More memories to add to the scrapbook.


	3. Prinxiety- Fairy cakes and fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically... Virgil and Roman are baking cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick note, I head-cannon Roman as a short bitch. Even though, they're all technically short cause they're all Thomas but... Romans smaller in my head.

Virgil was bored. Naturally. His feet where were his butt should be as he sat on the back of a wooden chair. Half-heartedly scrolling through his tumblr feed, his eyes glazed over. Trance-like. He thought he was the only one in the house, everybody out doing their own thing. He assumed Logan was either neck deep in piles of work, or following Patton around town. Patton was either in his room eating dozens of cookies or dragging Logan through shops to look at clothes and pets.  
The only thing that had Virgil confused, where the whereabouts of a particular prince. Roman was usually trying to annoy him to death with Disney songs. And if he wasn't doing that, Virgil had no clue what else he could be doing. In the majority of the time Virgil had known Roman, all he ever saw him do was attempt to annoy him. He was always hanging round him, 'playfully' punching in the arm and 'serenading' him with songs from Hadestown. (Which shouldn't be good serenading music, but it so is.) So it was understandable that, other than that, Virgil knew little about Romans hobbies.  
So, Virgil was semi relaxed. As relaxed as one could ever be in the endless, uncontrollable stream that was life. He was wearing his favourite, Hot Topic, My chem hoodie. He had just had a bowl of buttery pop-corn and was trying not to cry at the edits on his dash as he scrolled back. Quite comfortable, and relaxed. In his element.  
"Virgillll! Helllp me!!"  
The chair that Virgil was sat in capsized. Throwing him and his phone sideways, crashing to the carpeted floor. His eyes widened in fear, as he remembered that he was pretty sure he was alone in the house. Virgil would be rational and say that it was an intruder, if the intruder hadn't of said his name... and asked for help.  
Being brave, Virgil picked himself up off of the floor. Brushing himself off and edging towards the kitchen where the voice had come from. Virgil was sure he knew that voice, but just incase it was an absolute stranger with a gun, Virgil picked up a vase and took it with him. Not entirely sure what he was going to do with it when he confronted the person. But it made him feel safer as he grew closer to the open door to the kitchen.  
Virgil sighed in relief when he rounded the corner to find the ever fabulous prince on the kitchen floor. Covered from head to toe in flour, an apron tied haphazardly around his waist. Roman looked up at Virgil, a helpless pleading look in his eyes as he pouted in his general direction. As he couldn't see, due to the flour all over his face. When Virgil had finished laughing, picking himself up from his doubled over position and wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked back at Roman with a straight face. For about two seconds. Then the laughter built back up in the pit of his stomach and bubbled out of his mouth.  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Roman huffed. Crossing his arms and looking like a distressed child. Virgil nodded, holding out his hand. The last shockwaves of laughter mulling over. Once Roman was safely on his feet again, Virgil let go of his hands immediately missing the warmth. Roman brushed himself down. His new, favourite Dory hoodie stained with ridiculous amounts of flour and his hair sticking out in all directions.  
"What were you even trying to do?" Virgil asked. Suspiciously eyeing up the oven that had been switched on (which was a rare occasion in the Sanders residence. Virgil had to be sure that he didn't need to make a hasty exit. Roman sighed, rubbing his now clean hands over his eyes in frustration.  
"I was... trying.. to make fairy cakes..." Roman admitted. Waiting for the onslaught of laughs or mean comments but they didn't come. Virgil was just stood waiting for him to continue. Listening contently, albeit a little perplexed.  
"I followed the recipe. Pre- heated the oven. All that was left was to add the flour witch... is in the highest cupboard. For some cruel and unusual reason. So, i tried to get it down and it fell.. and.. well.." Roman trailed off, gesturing to the flour canvasing his legs and the floor.  
Virgils first insitic was to laugh again. But he fought it down this time, knowing that in this sensitive enviroment, it would hurt Romans feelings. Roman had just shared a secret with him that, probably nobody else knew but that nobody would be surprised about. He didn't want to ruin the entire trust thing that was going on by laughing in his face. Also, after a moment of thinking it through, all Virgil could feel was fondness for the smaller boy. Thinking about how he had been running around the kitchen, following the recipe to get his fairy cakes perfect. How he had to stand on his tip toes to reach the top cupboard to get the flower. It all made Virgil feel quite sick... in a weirdly good way.  
"Why don't I help you?"  
Roman spun back around from the countertop he was leaning on. His eyes surprised and glowing at Virgil's suggestion. After waiting a second, just to be sure Virgil wasn't joking, Romans smile widened as he ran over and threw his arms around Virgil's shoulders. The hug was brief but it made Virgil feel all kinds of warm. When Roman pulled back, Virgil ha to cough into his elbow to hide his blush.  
About 10 minutes into the whole endeavour, Virgil had begun to take a backseat. Perching on top of the counter, and watching Roman start to recede into his own world. Usually Romans whistling would make Virgil's head ache but right now it was making his heart ache. Virgil lent back on his elbows as he watched Romans hips sway to his own whistling while he added eggs to the concoction and whisked to the tune he was making. Virgil had never really sat and watched Roman, which was surprising to say that he was a people watcher. But, Roman may be the best person he had ever watched. In the non creepy way.  
Roman giggled as he turned around after putting the cakes in the oven, catching Virgil unabashedly staring at him. Roman blushed, turning back to the timer and setting it to the right time before walking over to Virgil who had sat back up straight.  
"What are you staring at emo boy?" Roman asked coyly, placing his hand on Virgil's thigh. Virgil's eyes almost blew out of his head when he felt Romans hand, his eyes flitting from the hand on his legs to Romans lust-filled eyes. Virgil laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.  
"I was just.. I.. admiring.. I guess. Not exactly the right way to say that but.. I didn't mean to.. i wasn-"  
Sick of Virgil's constant worrying, Roman decided to shut him up in the only way the prince knew. Roman placed his spare hand on Virgil's cold, red cheek and guided their lips together. meeting in the middle in an explosion of intense feelings. Once Virgil had calmed himself and his eyes had fluttered closed, he wrapped both arms around Romans shoulder and kissed him back as best as he knew how. He'd never kissed a guy, so he wasn't sure how it worked.  
The two boys sat their for a solid ten minutes. Switching between making out, kissing sweetly and laughing at each other. Blushy and shy but still perfectly comfortable in their current position. If you asked Virgil this morning where he would be sat this afternoon, he definitely would not have said,  
"I'm going to be sat on the countertop in the kitchen, between Romans legs. Making out with him while baking fairy cakes."  
Not that Virgil didn't want to be in this position, he just didn't exactly expect it. Despite the clouded euphoria in his head, Roman still heard the beeping from the oven timer, letting him know that the cakes were ready. Roman attempted to move away from Virgil after another peck on the lips. However, Virgil had decided to become a koala and had wrapped his legs around Romans waist. Not letting him move at all.  
"Virge..." Roman whispered, attempting to ignore the feeling of the other mans soft lips on his neck. "The cakes, Virge. You gotta let me go so i can get them out of the oven..."  
Virgil grumbled as if he was mulling it over in his head, his legs not getting any less constrictive around Romans legs.   
"Hmm... Maybe.. Ill consider it. If you give me another kiss." Virgil compromised. And, really, who could argue with that?  
Half an hour later, the boys were wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and each other in Romans comfy bed. The cakes were burnt and long forgotten. Their friendship was probably ruined but Virgil was absolutely sure that it was 100% worth it.


End file.
